


四月的吸血鬼

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	1. Chapter 1

四月是最残酷的季节。

Han叔叔的橡木书柜上摆放着Leia姑姑最喜翻阅的诗集，其中的两页之间夹着透明的淡黄绿色书签，那是一片心形的杨树叶，被小心地剔除成蕾丝一样的镂空，系在一缕黑色粗糙的丝线上，许是被拿起放下过很多次，边缘有些磨损，又像是被虫蛀过。

Rey曾经翻开过这本诗集，她小时候特别好动，淘气并非男孩所独享的天性。她在踮起脚尖伸手便能够到书签的年纪将它扯了下来，毛躁的黑色穗子牵扯着被夹得太紧的纸页，哐当一声掉落下来，砸在Rey的额头上，起了个大包。她没有哭，翻开的书页上写着长短不一的句子。她勉勉强强地认完了第一句，便被闻声赶来的Han叔叔从地上扶了起来。那本诗集从此被置放在了更高的地方，等到Rey终于长到可以轻松取下它的时候，她也早已不是昔日冒失莽撞的小姑娘。她后来听Luke说，Leia姑姑失踪的孩子被寻见血衣时正好是四月。

四月的荒原埋葬了Han和Leia唯一的孩子，但Rey却在这荒原中发现了宝藏，一座坍圮了近三分之一的城堡，刚过一人高的灰白色外墙上长满了深红色的蔷薇花，天鹅绒般的花瓣顺着荆棘攀援，仿佛自身的尖刺尚不足以保护它们。围墙里面与充满死气的断壁残垣格格不入的是繁花似锦的春光，石竹花和毛茛在有些倾颓的园圃里盛放，蒲公英毛茸茸地在风中摇头，醡浆草的小花上栖息着紫色的粉蝶，香蒲和苇草更是长到了围墙那么高。

铺在小径之上的鹅暖石光滑得像是集市上的暖玉，光着脚走在上面也是温热的，那是太阳分享给大地的温度。Rey的脚心被凹凸不平的触感按摩得一阵舒爽，竟未察觉花园里的路已经在脚下中断了。滚落一地的砖石中有陶瓷和玻璃的碎片，尖锐地扎伤了Rey的脚，留下冒血的小口子，在尘埃中凝固起一块深红色的黏土。

这瓷器至少得有五百年历史了，它的上面有着金丝鸟的图案。Rey不是娇气的女孩，她简单地扯下裙摆上的布料，熟练地替自己包扎，然后坐在倒了一半的墙上，随手折下一根树枝，仔细地在各种华丽的破烂中翻寻。若不是碎成了渣，它们原该是昂贵的器皿，随便带回去一件，便够Han叔叔重新买一艘大船的了。她忽然抬起头，望向刷着黑色油漆的大门，它仍完好无损，属于仍然屹立的那三分之二。

金属铰链的声音吱嘎刺耳，打开它却意外地不费劲。无数大大小小的蛛网落满了尘埃，像层层垂落的灰色帷幕，一种荣华黯淡之后勉力维持的排场。灰色的面纱笼罩在墙上剥落得看不清人脸的油画上，鸡蛋清调配的颜料像受创的鸡蛋壳一样破碎成小块，墙根处灰色的积聚的块状不知是油画的碎屑还是墙上落下的石灰，连绵成细长的一条，像深山里送葬的队伍沿途撒下的白灰。

木质的楼梯失去了一半的扶手，台阶有些损毁，龙骨倒还奇迹般的完好，但只是Rey一人的重量便压得它吱吱呀呀地抗议着负担，转角处的陈设却还纪念着曾经歌舞升平的年代，那些披着貂皮的贵妇们便是踏着这座宽阔的楼梯走到大厅的舞池中的，她们中的某些人，或许正是没有脸的画像上也曾活过青春的主人公。

二楼的走廊上竟然亮着光！Rey在黑暗与光明交界的地方本能地停下了探寻的脚步，跳动的光线有些闪烁，倒映在她充满疑惑的眼中。是无家可归的流浪汉借住在此？还是躲避缉拿的强盗把这里当做新的据点？不管是哪一种情况，在这陌生的室内遭遇都是危险而不明智的，Rey屏住呼吸，尽可能不发出声响地后退，年久失修的地板却发出开裂的声音，在空旷的房间里格外地难以忽视。

Rey的后背撞上了什么东西，不是墙，没有那么结实和坚硬，却屹立不动。这里到楼梯口应该没有东西，刚才可是十分畅通地走过来的。Rey深吸了一口气，告诉自己要冷静，旋即往前跃了一步，又飞快地转身，手掌压在腰间别着的短剑上，膝盖弯曲着保持随时可以移动的警觉姿态。

一个浑身裹着黑布的高大男人站在楼梯前面，他身上的袍子看起来就跟这座城堡一样破败，下摆磨得破烂不堪，丝丝缕缕的线杂乱地拧成毫不顺滑的流苏，拖着地上的尘埃，难怪木质地板中央的落灰远不如墙边的多。他的脸苍白得好像橡胶树上留下的液体，黑色的斑点犹如甲壳虫身上的标记，大大小小地约莫十几处。他的身形很高，搭配着并不小巧的脑袋，鼻子长在中间却仍显得有些过于庞大，与之般配的倒是那张肥厚的嘴唇，像是马戏团里小丑夸张的发声道具，却一点也不对称。

“欢迎来到我的城堡。”男人探出藏在袖子里的一只手，像是没看见Rey握着宝剑般伸向Rey，他的声音很清晰，说话带着现已不多见的古典口音，“我叫Kylo，是位吸血鬼。”


	2. Chapter 2

这个国家以前确实是有吸血鬼的，他们是那些迤逦又可怖的午夜故事永不使人厌倦的主角，也只在黑夜中无声无息地出现，脚步轻得像猫，星月暗淡的光芒中他们的眼睛甚至看得比夜枭更远。也许他们敏锐的不是眼睛，而是别的感官，比如听觉和嗅觉，就跟蝙蝠一样，闭上眼睛也能知道自己的食物在哪里，静悄悄地潜入设防松懈的宅子里享受鲜血的盛宴，将恬静安详进入永眠的人们留在清晨的阳光中，仿佛他们是自然而然离去的一样。

可距离最后的吸血鬼目击事件已过十年。

Han和Leia的孩子在交好的邻居家失踪，沾满血的小衣服上撕裂了好几道口子，像是野兽的所为。照料孩子的可怜女人和她的女儿被发现躺在地板上，颈动脉开着暗红色的窟窿。伤心欲绝的Skywalker 家族就此化身复仇的使者，开始无休无止地猎杀王国之内的吸血鬼，Leia的哥哥Luke有着天生的神秘感知力，能够精确地察觉到它们刻意隐藏的气息。这场战争持续了几年，渐渐地不再有受害者出现的报道，人们相信吸血鬼已经永远留在了传说和记忆中，Luke也因此成为了大英雄。

也许Luke 并没有找到所有的吸血鬼，Rey想。

Rey没有去碰Kylo伸出的手，她在那又长又卷的指甲靠近之前扑向了距离最近的窗户，猛地拉开了厚重的暗红色丝绒帘子，好让阳光可以透进来杀死这只夜行的生物。然而太阳已经快要落山，日光仅余微不足道的亮度。Kylo悠然地将墙上的蜡烛逐一点燃，忽然亮堂起来的室内，阳光的存在感低得可怜。

“够亮吗？还是想要看得再清楚一点？”Kylo将烛台放在墙上的架子中央，一只有些生锈的铸铁蝙蝠将它托在自己背上，像是要带着烛火去点亮高悬的水晶灯。Kylo慢慢地走近Rey，一副慷慨了然的样子，仿佛真的以为Rey打开窗帘只是为了获得更多的亮光。

“别再过来了！”Rey拔剑大喊，她听说吸血鬼们有着各种各样的能力，其中有些只用眼神便能凝固猎物的身体，有些甚至可以瞬间移动到人的背后，出其不意地进攻。她发现Kylo忽然停下了，再往前一步，便是方才夕阳在地板上投下金色方块的位置，落日的余晖即使掩盖在了烛光中，也同样具有让吸血鬼希望避开的威力。

“这里的晚霞很美，天空中常见金红色的火烧云。我觉得那是世间最美丽的颜色，你说呢？”Kylo站在阴影中，从那里他看不见西沉的红日，自说自话地描述回忆中的风景，却好像他真的有胆子站在日光下一样。

Rey发现她对面的胡桃木边柜上放着一盏台镜，大约是纯银制成的边框上布满了黑色的氧化痕迹，她看到那椭圆形的镜面中，太阳已经被远处的山峦挡住了一小块，残缺的口子正不断扩大，吞噬着所剩无几的光芒。

黑夜的降临将意味着死亡，而她不想束手待毙。

Kylo好整以暇地等待着夜晚替他带来属于自己的主场，他料想这个瘦削的小姑娘到底跑不出自己的掌心。他像一只耐心的蜘蛛，欣赏着自己的猎物死前最后显露出的生气，把这当做用餐前的余兴节目，聊以打发远离人居的寂寞。

银色的剑刃突然自刀鞘中显露寒凉的光芒，Rey决定先发制人，一剑刺向Kylo的心窝，Luke教过她不少防身的技巧，可她从未遭遇过真正的敌人。她希望自己此番能够不因缺乏实战而葬身于此，倘若能够活着回去，以后绝不疏于练习。

Kylo对突如其来的袭击毫无防备，但他高大的身躯却不减他的敏捷。他很轻松地避开了那一击，顺势绕到了Rey身后，抓住了她的胳膊，却在小姑娘的瞳孔中看到了一闪而过的得意。Kylo不知不觉脚踏进了夕阳隐在烛火中的余光里，炫耀似地点亮无数的蜡烛，却让他忽略陷阱的存在，窗外黯淡却不改颜色的霞光如一张细密的丝网笼罩在他的脸上，习惯了黑暗的吸血鬼错愕地僵住了动作。Rey趁势挥剑劈向Kylo的头颅，Kylo的桎梏让她的姿势有些别扭，无法使出全力，可这顽强的姑娘仍不放弃反击。回过神来的Kylo闪身避开，剑刃擦着他的耳朵落下，没入了他的肩膀，高大的身躯顿时栽倒在地上，捂着血流如注的伤口呻吟不止。

Rey抽回宝剑，她无心恋战。太阳已经只剩一片花瓣那么大的轮廓，夜幕会为吸血鬼补充能量，治愈他们的伤口，Luke和Han都是这么说的。楼梯口离她并不遥远，然而冒险跨过Kylo还在颤抖的身躯是不明智的。Rey深吸了一口气，一个箭步踢开早已腐朽不堪的窗格，手一撑便跃了出去。一根巨大的廊柱倒了一半，正好位于窗下，方形的前端缩短了二楼到地面的距离，Rey稳稳地落在白色的大理石上，然后沿着来时的小径快速地跑出了花园，黑夜在她通过花园大门的时候垂下了自己的最后一片幕布。

被瓷器碎片扎伤的脚底还流着血，Rey却并不觉得疼痛，一刻不停地朝着小镇的方向飞奔。她必须告诉Luke和Han——

吸血鬼又回来了。


	3. Chapter 3

深红色的河流在Kylo身下流淌，一直蜿蜒到很远很远的地方，屋子里的光忽然变得模糊，断裂的扶手完好如初，地板上的裂口也平整如新，墙上的壁画鲜艳得如同四月的花朵，城堡历来的主人们在鎏金的画框中看着坐在血泊中的婴儿，听他肥嘟嘟的嘴里咕咕噗噗地说着孩子独有的语言。他的年纪太小，尚不知死亡，白嫩的小手在粘稠的红色液体中兴奋地拍打，溅起红宝石色的小水珠，有一些落在他白皙的脸上，还有一些挂上他玫瑰色的柔唇。粉色的舌头像好奇的小蛇般探出来，舔了舔，又缩回去，抿抿嘴巴，似乎没尝出味道，又将自己的手指伸进去，有滋有味地吸吮，过了好一会儿才满足，而后抬起头咯咯地笑了，黑曜石般的瞳孔中有一抹夕阳的颜色。

是谁看到了这一切？又是谁醒着做了谁的旧梦？

Kylo挣扎着站起来，伤口没有他预想的深，破开的只是肉，没有伤到骨头，但他仍然需要好好地包扎一下，从身体里流出的血，需要摄入更多的血来补充，他觉得自己应该尽量减少浪费。

单手包扎不是容易的事情，Kylo已经很久没受过这么重的伤，而他过去偶尔弄伤自己的时候，也不需要自己动手折腾绷带和止血药。Hux会替他进行全部的处理，他会一边将白色的纱布覆盖上Kylo的伤口，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨Kylo总给自己惹数不清的麻烦。

“你做不了吸血鬼。”Hux断言，“因为太他妈的笨了！”

可我已经是吸血鬼了，Kylo总是不服气地想。他打记事以来就生活在这座不见天日的城堡里，除了鲜血，几乎没尝过别的食物。他曾经喝过一口新鲜的牛奶，它被盛放在棕色的罐子里，上面凝结着一层皮，Kylo觉得它看上去就像是另一种颜色的血液。可它尝起来却完全不一样，Kylo喝了一口便觉得恶心，反胃，差点吐出来。Hux一边津津有味地喝着农家少女新鲜带着温度的血，一边毫不留情地嘲笑着。Kylo还尝过一口蜂蜜，甜甜的，味道不错，过后却让他心口疼，仿佛被蜜蜂的尾后针刺穿，就连呼吸都变得困难起来。Hux发现Kylo捂着心口倒在沙发上不动，一时竟有些紧张，还以为猎人来过，杀死了自己的伴侣。而后他得知真相，恼怒地饿了Kylo一整天，任凭他怎么哀求，都不给血喝。唯一安全的零食是花朵天然的蜜露，少得不足以果腹，仅有一丝丝的甜味，却没什么副作用。

“因为那就是花朵的血液吧？”Kylo认为自己懂得了个中道理，某次欢喜地向Hux显示着自己的智慧，手里捧着早开的丁香，细小的微微卷曲的花瓣从他的指缝中落下，掉在地板的缝隙里。

“谁知道呢？”Hux不耐烦地打落Kylo手里的花朵，细碎的淡紫色飘然落下，仿佛一场带着暗香的小雪，“跟你说了多少次，别乱吃东西！”

“我没吃这个……这个太小了，根本……”Kylo委屈地分辨，他在园子里见这花开得很美，原以为Hux会喜欢它插在床头的样子。紫色的花跟黑色的帷幔，Kylo觉得还挺般配的，楼下某幅画像上的女公爵就穿着淡紫色的纱裙，在黑色的斗篷下透出清雅的颜色，如同午夜花园中盛开的丁香树。

“那个虚荣的女人总是打扮成人类的样子在各种晚宴上招摇，”Hux将Kylo拖到那副油画前，语出不屑地说着，“她甚至潜入了皇帝大婚的宴会，想要抢先一步品尝初婚皇后的味道。可某位Skywalker预知了她的企图，在皇宫中设下埋伏，她就这么被蜂拥而至的举着银质长矛的卫兵捅成了肉泥。”

穿紫色纱裙的女公爵，是Kylo听Hux讲述的第一个关于画像的故事，他之后缠着Hux又讲了许多，譬如只对漂亮男孩有胃口的鉴赏家，坚持只喝处女血的洁癖患者，不肯杀生却养着几十号供血者的奴隶主，甚至还有在人类的剧院里扮演吸血鬼的吸血鬼。

“这些画像上的吸血鬼有还活着的吗？”Kylo问，他发现Hux的故事无一例外都以死亡作为千篇一律的结尾，可那些画像的风格却不像是为了悼念死者而作，它们记录的应该是主人公最意气风发的时候，每一张脸都带着各自不同的骄傲。

“没有。”Hux简短地回答，手里的酒杯反射着摇曳的烛光，暗红色的液体在杯中摇晃，在透明的壁上留下久不退去的红色薄膜，“Skywalker杀了他们其中的三分之二，剩下的三分之一在这个天赋异禀的家族对吸血鬼宣战之前便去世了”。

“Skywalker 为什么讨厌吸血鬼？”Kylo在心里摸摸算着那些油画的总数，再乘以三分之二，得出一个令他咋舌的数字。

“人类都讨厌吸血鬼，就像兔子讨厌狐狸，羚羊讨厌狮子。”Hux平静地回答，他从Kylo的脸上看出一丝恐惧，他稍微停顿了几秒，将杯中的鲜血一饮而尽，才又补充，“但Skywalker尤其憎恨吸血鬼，是因为吸血鬼夺走了那个家族当时唯一的幼儿。”

“他们也会来猎杀我们吗？”Kylo缩着宽大的肩膀躲进了Hux的怀里，他还不到二十岁，作为吸血鬼来说还很年轻，相比永恒的寿命，二十年不过是婴儿刚睁眼的一瞬间。

“会的。”Hux爱怜地抚摸着Kylo乱丛丛的黑发，“只剩下我们了。”


	4. Chapter 4

想要不被Hux撵出去，就必须遵守他制定的全部规则。不许自己出门，不许乱吃东西……必须做完所有的家务。

Kylo觉得自己像个可怜的灰姑娘，他从二楼的书房落满灰尘的架子上翻到一本童话集，里面尽是惨兮兮的小女孩最后变成公主过上幸福生活的故事。他童年的记忆里充满各种做不完的杂事，刚刚高过椅子的小男孩吃力地拖着小木桶，忙活一晚也擦不完一个房间的地面，这座城堡庞大得仿佛一座迷宫，小男孩坐在小桶边用一小块布擦地，看上去就像在玩过家家。洗杯子的时候他得整个身子坐在水池里，因为他够不着水龙头，只能搬着凳子爬进去，把自己弄得湿乎乎的，接下来还要洗衣服。

可Hux承担了更重要也更危险的活儿，他出去觅食，带回来新鲜的食物，用鲜血Kylo从一个不会走路的婴儿慢慢地养大成为比他还高的少年。因此Kylo虽然内心戏丰富地吐槽自己就是个被使唤的丫头，却也从不抱怨，他尽心尽力地做着被要求的事情，以免被Hux赶出去。

Kylo曾经为被驱逐的恐惧驱使，冒险在太阳落山前就悄悄爬下床，想为自己多赢得一点时间来完成前几日积累下来的工作。他并没有偷懒，可就是每天都会剩下一点事情来不及完成，也许是他在木桶里装了太多的水，使他花了更多时间搬运它，也许是Hux低估了他的身高与窗户最高处的距离，给他布置了完不成的任务。总之，Kylo连续好几天都没有干完活，Hux给他下了最后通牒。

“再做不完就滚！”

提前起床对Kylo来说不是难事，虽然Hux起床的动静是他一贯的闹钟，可他实际上总是醒得比Hux早。他只是习惯装成睡熟的样子，躺在伸手不见五指的地下室里发呆，等到Hux在晨昏交替的时刻睁开眼睛叫醒自己，才一副睡眼惺忪的样子跳下床在地板上翻找自己的衣服。

那日他小小心翼翼地溜下床，再蹑手蹑脚地穿过石制拱廊，沿着螺旋形的台阶爬到一楼，从城堡后侧的杂物间取出小桶，在里面装了一半的水，将装着清洁工具的布包系在腰间。他的个子只比窗台高一个脑袋，他必须先爬到椅子上，再站到桌子上，才能够得着那些积灰的窗户。

实心的雕花厚木板镶嵌在窗框上，完全挡住了阳光，吸血鬼城堡的窗户看上去就是不落地的门。胡桃木色的窗上雕刻着彼此纠缠的藤蔓，云雀和百灵被困在里面，翅膀被束缚着扭曲成奇怪的形状。Kylo想起夜莺和玫瑰的故事，忽然有些饿了，好想喝点血，昼夜颠倒的晨起总是伴随着饥饿。

Kylo终于擦完这扇窗的里面，精美的雕花清理起来格外地困难，花瓣与叶片之间的夹角小得只能用牙签挑着棉花探进去沾取灰尘，鸟儿的羽毛刻画细致，只能用最柔软的刷子才能让纹路重新变得清晰起来。他感到疲惫，眼睛有些酸疼，脑袋也有些眩晕，只想赶快做完它，竟忘了今天起床的时间，毫无警觉地打开了窗户，想把外面也擦一擦。

金灿灿的落日余光霎时间照耀进他的黑眼睛，如无数细小的钢针刺进他的视野，Kylo猝不及防地摔下，更加不幸的是他掉到了窗外，而不是里面，整个地暴露在尚有余威的太阳之下。

不！我不想死！Kylo害怕地蜷缩起来，在草丛里滚来滚去，他的眼睛闭得紧紧地，可还是疼得流出了眼泪，尖锐的石子在他的身上划出一道道口子，阳光的灼热使它们热辣得格外明显。

忽然Kylo感到透过自己眼睑缝隙的光线不再那么咄咄逼人，似有一片影子降落在了自己身上。他尝试着睁开眼睛，飞速地眨了眨，竟然慢慢地适应了有光的视觉。他发现自己的头顶上是城堡通往花园的木质台阶，他闭着眼睛无头苍蝇似地乱撞，竟然幸运地闯入了这处安全的庇护所。

落日被组成台阶的木板分割成许多狭长的条幅，像是透过百叶窗看风景一样。夕阳原本就所剩无几的力量也因此支离破碎，Kylo并没有在这种程度的光线中死去。他躲在阴影中，贪婪地望着远方明晦变化的云朵，这是他第一次得以欣赏晚霞，被远处的山峰啃得只剩一小块的日头橙橙的好像鸡蛋黄，有些模糊的轮廓使它看上去有些毛绒绒的，倒是很可爱。

Kylo就这么望着太阳在眼中落山，心有余悸地庆祝自己捡回了一条命。

“落日好看吗？” Hux站在拱形的门廊后迎接九死一生的Kylo，他被Kylo掉下窗台的尖叫惊醒，循声而至，却只能走到这里。“Hux，别出来！太阳还剩下一点！”他听见Kylo的声音透过地板微弱地传来，那孩子不愿自己涉险，可他原本就没打算出去。

“很美。”Kylo低着头，他略微卷曲的发间尽是泥土和沙子，黑色的衣服上沾着碾烂的草叶，有些婴儿肥的脸蛋上还破了几处，洇着血迹，可他仍难掩自己的欣喜和激动，他为自己竟然得以存活而兴奋。Hux说每个吸血鬼都有一两个特殊技能，他的能力大概就是抵御一点点的太阳光。他忽然鼓起勇气仰起头，一脸认真地说，“晚霞的颜色在虞美人和水罂粟之间，应该是橙色，却带着光芒。Hux，晚霞就是你头发的颜色，美丽极了。”

Hux回望Kylo的眼神充满了怀疑，但他什么也没有说，只是努努嘴，示意他仍需擦完剩下的窗户。Kylo经过的时候，Hux发现那孩子身高还不到自己前胸第二颗扣子。

Kylo那天依旧没有干完活，可Hux仁慈地没有赶他走，还替他清理了身上的伤口。棕色的玻璃瓶里气味难闻的消毒液，是Hux那晚外出觅食顺手从死者的家中捎回来的，他刚好咬死了一位医生。


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo的青春期在某个雨水充沛的年份毫无征兆地随着园子里的丁香花提前苏醒，他的腿间尚未长出标志性的绒毛，也不知是什么东西在他裤子里面挠着痒，激得变硬的小家伙时不时地就站起来抗议。白天是最难熬的时候，柔软的床榻和地下寂静的黑暗让备受煎熬的部位变得更加敏感，且找不到什么可以分心的事情来转移注意力，只好稀里糊涂地用手不停地搓弄，才没几下便发现它肿了起来。

“Hux，醒醒，我好难受。”Kylo趴到Hux的身上拍打着覆盖在他身上的羽毛被，下身涨得不行，硬邦邦地肿着。

“你他妈大白天的在吵什么？”Hux刚进入浅眠便被吵醒，火冒三丈地将Kylo直接踢下床，又重新拉好被子，不耐烦地闭上眼睛说，“滚回你的角落去！”

“Hux，求你帮帮我，我真的好难受。”Kylo的声音里带着哭腔，他不知自己究竟是怎么了，却被本能指引着去向Hux寻求解决的答案，“真的，难受极了，好像快要炸开了。”

“过来。要是我发现你又拿鸡毛蒜皮的破事儿烦我，你可等着！”Hux掀开被子，在自己身边为Kylo挪出了一些空间。

“喏，你看这里……”Kylo坐在Hux方才躺过的地方，分着自己的大腿，尚未发育完全的阴茎挺立在其间，“又痒又痛，好难受！”

“你他妈的……”Hux抬手一耳光将Kylo扇倒在床上，他觉得自己遭到了戏弄，正想一脚踹他到墙根去，却发现他的腿在被子底下，而被子压在Kylo身下。

“Hux，求求你，帮帮我！”Kylo想不通Hux干嘛又生气，一双胳膊死死地抱着Hux不放，泪眼婆娑地苦苦哀求着，通红的小脸蛋讨好地往前凑，贴上了Hux冰凉的胸膛。

Hux发现Kylo的脸颊烫得可怕，好像正发着高烧，细密的汗珠布满他的全身，皮肤也变成暧昧的绯红色。Hux这才意识到，是没人教过这蠢孩子关于成长的事情，可他却悄悄地在蒙昧中长到了会跟兔子一样发情的年龄。

“把衣服脱了。”Hux命令道，说着解开了自己的睡袍，用银线绣着金雀花的丝绸布料落到他的身侧。

“嗯。”Kylo浑身燥热难耐，正迫不及待想要凉快一下，他很快将自己从宽松的睡衣中剥离，露出粉嫩的年轻的身体。

“这个也不能留。”Hux说着一把扯下Kylo的内裤扔到一边。

“唔……你在做什么？”Kylo紧张地问。他被Hux搂在怀里，脊背贴着他的胸膛，腿间直立的部分在Hux的手掌中握着，规律而富有技巧的搓弄使它一阵惬意，快乐地颤抖起来。

“舒服吗？”Hux问，手里的力道渐渐地加重。

“嗯……舒服。”Kylo的脸蛋红得像冬天的草莓，他软软地靠在Hux身上，呼吸渐渐急促起来，湿热的液体自他的身体喷薄而出，难捱的痛苦也随之离开他。

“爽了吗？”Hux贴在Kylo的耳边问，他发现那孩子的耳廓红得像合欢花的流苏，忍不住一口咬了下去，含在嘴里舔弄着。

Kylo感激地点点头，经过Hux的帮助，难捱的酥痒已经被降低到了可以忍受的程度，但他的身体并未被全然治愈，仍在渴望着什么，“……可是里面还很痒。”

“真他妈烦！”Hux一把推开Kylo，在他紧实的臀部上拍了拍，“跪下，趴好。”

Kylo乖乖地照做，伏在床上像只乖顺的小奶狗，如果有尾巴的话，他一定会很乐意地摇摆它。

Hux用食指和中指沾取Kylo腿间尚未变干的液体插进他的臀缝简单地试探几下，丰满的臀肉像奶油布丁一样颤动着，光滑的皮肤仍保留着些许婴儿般的触感。Hux很快捅了进去，紧实的肉壁包裹着他的阴茎，牢牢地缠住不放，一时间进退两难。

“放松些，不然疼的可是你。”Hux单手扶着Kylo的腰，耐心地替他调整着姿势，另一只手伸到前面，套弄着又渐渐硬起来的阴茎，再没有比欲望本身更好的老师，来教会一个人如何自然地打开身体。

“Hux，我觉得我好像从来没有这么开心过。”Kylo将脸埋在手臂上，生涩地扭动着臀部迎合着Hux埋在他身体里的部分，主动追逐着欢愉和甜蜜，哪怕它们伴随着些许痛苦，也无法阻止刚接受启蒙的男孩沉浸在性爱的初次体验里，如鱼得水般地意犹未尽。

“你今后会经常这么开心的。”Hux满满地射在了Kylo稚嫩的身体里，牛奶状的液体随着他的抽身涌出来，顺着Kylo藕节般的大腿流到床单上，黏糊糊地散发着咸腥味。

“我今晚可以睡在这里吗？”Kylo斜斜地倒下去，软塌塌地像被人抽掉了脊柱，他的腰部以下都没了知觉，靠着双手才能将腿摆到舒服的位置。

“行。”Hux意外地表现出难得的慷慨，他下床为自己注满酒杯，靠在床柱上悠悠然地欣赏着自己的杰作，却听见Kylo轻轻地发出了鼾声，气得他将脏兮兮的床单和人裹在一起推到了地板上。

“你说过我可以……”Kylo次日在地板上醒来，委屈地抗议着。

“你碍着我换床单了。”Hux觉得自己做得很对。


	6. Chapter 6

“我要离开几日，厨房背后关着兔子，饿了自己去吃。”一只渡鸦在黄昏时分替Hux捎来久违的信件，信封上打着红色的火漆，镶着金边的纸上简短地写着花体字，Hux拆开看了一眼，便将它投进壁炉，取来外套和手杖，一点都不耽搁地走向门外，路过跪在走廊上擦地的Kylo还不忘揶揄他，“人弄不死也罢，可别连兔子都放跑了。”

“Hux，你要去哪？”Kylo停下手中的活计，不太开心地抬头问。他们刚经历水乳交融的春天和夏天，初尝禁果又精力过剩的身体几乎每日都在索取爱抚和慰藉，这种渴望有时甚至比对食物的需求还要强烈。

“我有事。”Hux不想浪费时间解释，他从Kylo的黑眼睛里看出了一丝情欲，像是飞蛾的信息素那样讨厌。他径直走到花园里，树木枝头累累的硕果带着牛奶色的微光，生长过剩的香茅叶子一路拍打着皮靴，Hux忽然停住脚步，回头冲着城堡的方向喊，“想要就自己动手！”

没劲。Kylo懊恼地将抹布砸在黑乎乎的大门上，好像Hux离开全是都是它的错。咧着大嘴的石像鬼蹲在门两侧，眉眼弯曲地嘲笑着被抛弃的可怜虫，长长的鼻子上挂着两盏油灯。

Kylo只花一天时间就擦完了门厅的地板，Hux走得太匆忙，来不及给他安排更多的家务。这是难得的清闲时光，什么都不用做，也无需担心会被Hux责骂，可以痛快地一觉睡到半夜，然后到厨房里撵兔子，跑得最慢的会被他放血，当成热乎乎的早餐。

可这样看似无忧无虑的生活才过了两天，Kylo就觉得无聊透顶。他的身体作为他唯一的娱乐项目已然快被掏空，怎么搓弄都硬不起来。欲望的暂时退却让Kylo思考起与之伴生的更终极的问题，存在于Hux跟自己之间的这种没有表白也没有承诺的肉体关系究竟算什么呢？

Kylo屏住呼吸壮着胆子偷偷摸进Hux的书房，他的心如死期将近的兔子砰砰直跳。真奇怪，Hux明明不在家，可Kylo仍觉得自己正被注视着，书架上的肖像画，闲着烛台的斑鸠，所有的眼睛都盯着这个蹑手蹑脚的小偷窥者，也许它们回头就会告诉Hux自己做了什么。

Hux不会知道的，Kylo暗暗为自己打气，爬上深绿色开满杏花的靠背椅，有些紧张地盯着刻满星辰轨迹的圆桌上，整齐分成三叠的纸牌。他曾经偷偷地观察过Hux怎么使用它，却并没有学会，他不被允许靠近，至今看不懂那些数字和图案是什么意思。

但我可以先看一眼，然后再去慢慢弄懂它的含义。

Kylo深吸一口气，小手抚摸着胸膛，祈求自己的心脏不要跳出来。他的脑子里充满了各种问题，它们都是相同的含义，不同的措辞和句法排列组合成无数的提问方式，Kylo一时间竟不知道该选哪种。

对Hux而言，我到底算什么呢？

Kylo最后选了其中最短的一句，然后打乱那些纸牌，学着Hux的样子搅了搅，闭着眼睛随便将手按上其中一张，然后睁开眼睛，镀了薄膜的纸牌背面被他的汗珠润得光滑无比。他抚摸着那张快被浸湿的纸牌，手指顺着它背后的烫金图案逡巡，竟然没有勇气翻开它。

蜡烛只剩下一半，Kylo强迫自己鼓起勇气将它拿在手里，却不小心同时翻开了两张，预示着答案的那张被遮住了，只露出一个角，上面写着四分之三个“VI”。

所以说是六号吗？Kylo想看看这张牌上画着什么，走廊里却忽然传来一阵来势汹汹的脚步声，伴随着Kylo熟悉的咒骂，Hux竟然回来了。Kylo吓得急忙将手里的牌扔掉，穿过书房的另一扇门来到隔壁的房间，幸运地避开Hux的视线，到厨房里取了扫帚，才装作一直认真干活的样子出现在Hux面前。

“你这个可恶的小崽子！”Hux一脚踢在Kylo胸口上，扫帚骨碌碌滚到一边，靠着墙根不动。Kylo捂着自己疼得快要碎掉的心，有些心虚地挣扎着爬起来想问问Hux到底为什么生气，可才支起腰，便又重重地挨了几记踢，喉咙里渗出腥味，傍晚喝的兔子血似乎都从胃里倒了出来，顺着他的嘴角滴到衣服上。

“Hux，求求你别打了，我会死的。”虽然Kylo过去没少挨打，可他能够感觉到这次跟往常不一样。他像只受惊的小兽，在桌子底下椅子背后慌乱地爬来爬去，四处逃窜着，而Hux厚实坚硬的皮鞋紧追着他，避无可避地不断落在他的身上。

“你他妈的早该死了！”Hux没兴趣陪Kylo玩躲猫猫的游戏，弯腰拽着Kylo鸟窝似的头发将他从一张靠椅下面拖出来，提到与自己视线平行的高度，注视着那张长着黑痣的脸蛋，恶狠狠地吼着，“你是不是觉得自己很委屈，很无辜？我告诉你，我已经知道……”

“对不起，Hux。”Kylo捂着自己的脑袋抽抽噎噎地求饶，他的头皮跟被马蜂蜇了一样密密麻麻地疼着，“对不起，我保证以后不再有下次了。”

“下次？”Hux狐疑地看着Kylo，手一松，Kylo跌坐在地板上。

“我不该乱动你的纸牌。”Kylo跪在地上，一脸讨好地扶着Hux的大腿，“我知道错了，请你原谅我。”

“你觉得我是因为这个揍你？”Hux忽然觉得好笑，他压根儿没工夫去注意什么纸牌。他刚从First Order集会回来，听到了对吸血鬼来说极为不妙的消息，关于一个叫做Skywalker的家族。他意识到自己捡回来当储备粮的婴儿竟然正是这场战争的导火索，而他不仅没喝干他的血，还让他睡了自己的床。

“对不起。”Kylo的眼睛哭成了金鱼的水泡，本就不对称的脸可怕地肿了起来，青紫的淤块让他看上去有些滑稽，血液将他的牙齿映衬得更加雪白，红色的气泡随着他说话的气流不断冒出来，“我只想知道对你而言我是什么。”

“那你现在知道了吗？”Hux一脸疲乏地坐在有摇摇晃晃的沙发上，他刚刚踢坏了它的一只脚，这可是五百年前的古董，Hux惋惜地想。

“出来的是六号牌。”Kylo缩在地上小声地说，害怕自己抽出的是糟糕的牌面，又很想知道它意味着什么。

“恋人？”Hux有些吃惊，在心里否认着这种可能性。

“是吗？”Kylo胡乱地擦了擦脸上的血迹，似是全然忘记了自己刚刚遭受的对待，一瘸一拐地拖着腿靠近Hux，趴在他的腿间有些按捺不住激动，长长的睫毛像黄花九轮草上的蝴蝶触角般翕动着，很认真地问，“这么说我们之间的关系是恋人？”

Hux不置可否，但他知道塔罗牌从不说谎。


	7. Chapter 7

从那以后，他们真的变得像恋人一样亲密。Kylo再没挨过打，而Hux也渐渐愿意分享更多的事情。晨起的闹钟变成了Kylo年少而多动的身体，他仍是醒得较早的那一个，却不肯再安安静静地装睡，而是淘气地拱进Hux怀里，贴着没什么热度的胸膛继续闭一会儿眼睛。Hux总是被他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭醒，不用睁眼也知道天还没黑，偶尔会抱怨几句，但更多时候也由着Kylo任性。

王国之内的吸血鬼接二连三地被闪着太阳光芒的利剑斩杀，化为灰烬，First Order名存实亡，掌握着最高权柄的吸血鬼们自顾不暇，也不再有什么信件送达。Kylo对这一切毫不知情，他与Hux在隐蔽深山的城堡里过着田园牧歌般的生活，重复着毫无变化却不觉得乏味的日子，像春天的丁香夏天的玫瑰秋天的木樨冬天的枸骨那样周而复始。

Kylo觉得这便是幸福，他跟Hux。可惜，恬静安然的生活终结于他听完所有油画故事，发现他与自己的恋人正被来势汹汹的猎人追杀之时。

“Skywalker什么时候来杀我们？”Kylo问，自从他听完那些油画的故事，这个问题便在他脑海中盘桓，如同一片驱不散的乌云，沉沉地压得他心里闷得慌。他不想死，也不想要Hux死。他希望他们都能够活下去，活着亲吻，活着拥抱，活着相爱。

“谁知道呢？”Hux说话的语气仿佛毫不关心，亦或是胸有成竹，他沉浸在一本摊开的金边古籍里头也不抬，手里握着一支又细又长的羽毛笔认真地在笔记本上写着些什么。“说不定已经到了这个房间里。”

Kylo警惕地环视四周，除了他们俩，再无别的人影。Hux不过是在开玩笑，Kylo于是放下心来，郑重其事地请求道，“Hux，我想学杀人，你教我好吗？。”

“不，你太笨了，学不会。”Hux摇摇头，不留情面地拒绝。

“可我已经长大了。”Kylo不服气地说，“厨房里关着的黇鹿和雉鸡，哪个不是我抓来的？还有你手里的那根漂亮的天鹅飞羽，也是我亲手从那只大白鸟翅膀上拔下来的。”

“人可不是你设下陷阱就会乖乖跳进来的生物，他们聪明多了。”Hux的语气很平和，Kylo提出这样的请求已经不是第一次。“何况那只天鹅明明是我抓住的，你只不过从尸体上拔下了羽毛。”

“……可是我想保护你。”Kylo有些羞愧地承认Hux说的是事实，到目前为止，他都没有正面打败过任何生物，他所做的不过是将陷阱中失去战斗力的动物取下来，能养的养，该杀的杀。可哪怕是这样简单而安全的觅食方式。对他来说也充满了危险，他曾被三只脚的野猪追得滚到河里，还被断了尾巴的松鼠咬碎过指甲，就连缺了一块翅膀的大山雀都敢啄他的头。Kylo很怀疑自己的吸血鬼技能都觉醒到什么地方去了。

“保护我？从Skywalker手里？”Hux捡起一片羽毛形状的书签，夹在刚刚阅读的那一页里，合上书本，将它放置在一边，若有所思地打量着Kylo。他看出Kylo不是在开玩笑，他的眼眶红了一圈，每次他认真地想要坚持什么事情，眼睛都会像下一秒就要哭出来一样变得水汪汪地，大多数时候他真的会哭，尤其是要求得不到满足的时候，“没那个必要，我不会死在他们手上的。”

“为什么？”Kylo问，他有些意外，想了想，又觉得意料之中。他盯着Hux那张永远对自己具有吸引力的面孔看，时值冬天，壁炉里燃烧着炭火，跃动的光芒在那张冷峻的脸上明暗变幻，他身后暗色的轮廓镶着一圈金边，淡绿色的眸子里包含着讳莫如深的答案。Hux早知他们是最后的猎杀对象，却丝毫没表现出哪怕一丁点儿在意。“是因为你比他们厉害？”

“不。”Hux移开自己的目光，视线落在紧闭的窗户上，像是要穿透它，一直看到花园里。他起身穿过房间，打开窗户，冷风呼啸着灌进房间里，炉子里的火焰猛烈地跳动着差点灭掉。花园里一片枯败，花朵们走完了各自的生命周期，在泥土里死去，薄薄的雪覆盖在昔日烘托着它们的草茎和叶子上，寒冷使他们一齐殉葬。Hux没有欣赏夜色的雅兴，他只是抬头仰望着月亮，半是自言自语地说，“毁掉我的人将会是你。”


	8. Chapter 8

Hux死在春暖花开的季节，恰是Kylo想学杀人的第二年。

Skywalker尚未找到这里，Kylo却追逐着一只从厨房逃逸的兔子跑进了森林，然后稀里糊涂地落入了并非由他设下的陷阱。熟睡的猎人们被一阵铃声惊醒，爬出树枝和藤蔓编织成的掩体，发现自己捕获了不得了的生物。

他们收起猎网，将Kylo困在里面，抄起长棍一阵乱打，直到Kylo不再动弹才住手。猎人们将网拖回村子，扔在空地上，Kylo在里面哆哆嗦嗦地呻吟，他在触地的瞬间恢复了些许知觉。村民们保持着一定距离，围着他议论纷纷，勇敢的小孩冲他扔石头，却无人敢上前结果他的性命。谁知道这只吸血鬼有着什么样的能力呢？保不准他痛苦的哀嚎根本就是装出来的，吸血鬼不可能这么脆弱。

白昼。Kylo迷迷糊糊地听到他们提及这个词，明白日出将是自己的死期，胸中顿时涌出一口血，再度昏死过去。然而Hux在天亮前循着Kylo的气息赶来，杀死了所有的看守，以及所有的村民。他的动作迅速得如同露出牙齿的毒蛇，又轻盈如鼯鼠，先是结果了下半夜放松警惕的看守，又潜入熟睡村民的家中，挨个拧断他们的脖子，让他们还来不及喊，便安静地咽气。

Kylo在半梦半醒中闻到了他熟悉的木质香气，那是Hux头发的味道，Kylo每次洗完枕头都会在晾晒间点上熏香，Hux喜欢不那么浓重却宜人的自然香调。他以为这是濒死的错觉，是懦弱的自己为逃避现实所营造出的安全港湾，直到嗡嗡作响的耳朵也捕捉到了熟悉的声音，他才尝试着睁开眼睛，Hux令人安心的面庞近在咫尺。

“死透了吗？”Hux是这么问的。

“没有。”Kylo回答。

这是一次算不上失败的营救，Kylo毕竟活了下来，可它更谈不上成功，因为Hux因此而死。

天空在他们返回城堡前泛出鱼肚白，晨曦如末日般降临。

Hux已经很久被有拎起Kylo的领子将他甩到房间另一头去了，他没有料到Kylo如今这么沉，吸血鬼的体重普遍是轻过人类的。他吃力地搬运着无法自己走动的Kylo，肩上的负荷拖慢了他的步伐，使他在路上花了比预计更多的时间。他们在密密匝匝的森林中行走，浓翠蔽日的树木遮挡了绝大部分的阳光，可仍然有些许致命的光线透过层层树荫，照射到他们身上。

“Hux，你的脸……”Kylo惊恐地发现Hux无暇的皮肤上出现了细小的蜕皮，灰白色的粉末从他的脸上落下，如死蝴蝶的粉尘随风飘散。

“早他妈知道你会害死我！”Hux的嘴唇裂开，流出的却不是血，而是灰末，如同破洞的面粉口袋，向外倾泻着。

“Hux，求求你，别死！”Kylo将Hux的脸搂在自己怀里，用自己耐性更好的身躯替他阻挡阳光。

“没用的。”Hux一把推开压在自己身上的笨重肉身，他已经快喘不过气来，不想增加胸腔的负担。

“这有个山洞！我们有救了。”Kylo兴奋地大喊，他从Hux身上翻滚下来，跌进一个凹地，右侧出现一个洞穴的入口。

可对于Hux来说，一切为时已晚。

“Kylo，我到此为止了。”Hux的声音轻得就像春风拂过铃兰，气若游丝，却格外柔和，纵使他心里再恼怒，也挤不出什么力气去责骂Kylo。

“怎么会？不可能的，这里只看得到一点点阳光。”Kylo才将奋力地拖着Hux不断破碎的身体爬到狭窄的洞里，他可不想就此话别。

“你瞧瞧我都变成什么样了！”Hux的身体仍在不断灰化，他失去了一只胳膊和两条腿，脸上的凹陷更是已经抵达骨头的深度。

“我该怎么办？我不想失去你！我爱你，Hux，我情愿替你去死。请告诉我该怎么做。别丢下我一个人！”Kylo抱着Hux仅剩的手臂痛哭流涕，他痛苦地发现灰烬与皮肉的分界线正迅速地推移，如果点燃的烟卷，不停地洒落石灰色的碎屑。

“你什么都做不了。”这是命中注定的。塔罗牌只会说真话，可那日Hux在Kylo入睡之后返回书房查看过那张只露出一隅的牌。它并不是第六号“恋人”，而是第十六号“高塔”。事已至此，他并不打算让Kylo知道真相。自己的死亡已经无法避免，Kylo的未来却仍有转圜的余地，假如他没有死在今日。嘴唇破碎的灰烬落在舌头上，Hux的味蕾捕捉到奇怪而诡异的味道，他强忍着尝到自己灰烬的恶心仍坚持着说完自己的临终嘱托。

“Kylo，我的书房北侧有一排胡桃木书柜，左起第三列，第四排，有一本精装的诗集，大概在左数三分之一的位置。你回去找到这本书，里面藏有一枚系着银链子的护身符，将它挂在脖子上，再也不要摘下来，或可保你不死于Skywalker之手。”


	9. Chapter 9

这年的番红花开得特别早，Kylo认为它们不需要更多的肥料，提着小桶走到花园的另一块田边，石竹花带着锯齿的花瓣有些单薄，应该好好地养一养。Kylo慢慢地蹲下，用一把小铲子翻开花叶之下的泥土，小心翼翼地避开脆弱的根系，将一只死去的垂耳兔安放在土坑里，又严严实实地重新覆盖上泥土，仔仔细细地填满。Hux在月光下穿过庭院，朝他走来，一把拎起他的后领，提着他晃晃悠悠地步上城堡的台阶，铲子在木桶里撞击作响，木桶在肉肉手中的小手下摇来摇去。

Kylo在Hux的余烬中醒来，发现自己梦见了过去学种花的场景。洞口的阳光仍是金色的，比之前更加浓烈，但却逐渐暗下去。Kylo从日出昏睡到了日落，依然活着。他原本作好自己会在正午死去的准备，这个山洞低矮阴暗，可一天中最盛的日光散射进来的力量也许仍足以将自己烤成灰。那样他就会跟Hux混在一起，听起来并不糟糕，他们再也不会分开了。但活着，总是好的，也许吧。

“咳咳。”Kylo的嗓子被细小的粉末填得像沙漠般干燥，他的脸上，脖子上，一侧手臂上全都是灰白的尘埃。眼泪夺眶而出，顺着他灰扑扑的脸颊冲刷出两道清澈的溪流。他十分不舍地揉揉脸，成千上万来自Hux的灰烬如同成千上万个细密绵长的吻，在他的脸上轻轻摩擦着，这是他早逝的吸血鬼恋人所留下的最后的身体触感。Kylo抱起Hux剩下的衣物，尽可能多地将Hux的余灰包在里面，紧紧地捆扎好，用腰带拴在背上。他静静地等待着日落，直到金色的光芒被柔和的银色取代，才爬出洞口，一点一点地朝着城堡挪动自己沉重又无力的身体。

这里距离城堡并不遥远，爬上这座小山坡，便能看到尖尖的阁楼，和似海深春中的城堡。如果是冬天，太阳再晚一点点升起，Hux就不会死。不，他本就不用死的，Kylo痛苦地咬着下唇，他可以半路上扔下自己。

丁香树下飘落着淡紫色的细雪，Kylo想把Hux埋在这里，面朝西边，看得到晚霞的地方。他趴在地上奋力地挖着，蚯蚓和蝼蛄惊慌地钻出来，一只尖头尖脑的鼩鼱大快朵颐。Kylo忽然改变了注意，他觉得Hux还活着，在自己的心里，像牡蛎里的珍珠，外面看不见，却坚实，牢固，不然此刻在胸中硌得他一阵阵钝痛的还能是什么呢？

一块松动的石砖自城堡的外墙上落下，砸在Kylo身边不远处，草丛里扑棱而起的羽翼声将kylo的思绪拉回现实。他将Hux的衣物抱在胸前，慢慢地匍匐着拖动自己有些麻木的腿，手掌抓着小路上凸出的鹅暖石带动自己的身体向前移动。他的前襟在路上磨破了，晚风灌进破烂的孔洞，吹进他的袍子里，丝丝微凉抚慰着他伤痕累累的身体，遍布周身的疼痛竟有些许舒缓。

Kylo爬上门口的台阶，他曾在这里躲避过落日。他支起身体跪在铁门前，伸手攀上那些雕刻得很深的花纹，一点一点地直起自己的腿，靠住拱形的门框，用尽全力才推开沉重的门，然后整个人倒在他擦拭过不知多少遍的门厅地板上，回过身子将那珍贵的布包拖进来。

“Hux，我们回家了。”

Kylo坐在地上抚摸着亚麻的黑色包裹，凑近自己的脸，却没有贴上去。眼泪会弄湿那些所剩无几的尘埃，那是Kylo如今所拥有的全部与情爱相关的纪念，必须好好保存。

最后，Hux剩下的部分被Kylo装进了一个淡绿色的玻璃瓶，浅浅的颜色让他想起Hux冷澈的眼睛。他又把玻璃瓶和那身沾满尘末的黑袍放进一个棕色带锁的手提箱，还取来Hux的纸牌一同放在里面。手提箱被他压在软垫和枕头之间，在原本属于Hux的那一侧床榻。Kylo觉得这样挺好，他可以跟Hux说悄悄话，而Hux不会再嫌他聒噪。

寻找那枚护身符，是Kylo发现自己又能站起来之后所做的第一件事情。它被夹在一本掏成空心的诗集中，是一颗被银色的金属丝线缠绕的透明矿石，系在一根断开的链子上。Kylo想遵照Hux临终的嘱托将它系在脖子上，却发现链子不够长，只好缠绕在手腕上，再仔仔细细地打上一排结，生怕它会遗落。他放下自己的衣袖，将护身符遮住，忽然发现再没什么事情可做，他不由得开始怀念起擦不完地被Hux一脚踢到床底下的日子。

城堡自Hux死去那日开始慢慢地破败，越来越多的砖块掉落，塔楼也逐渐坍塌，仿佛失去了支撑它继续屹立的魔法。Kylo起初觉得有些可惜，Hux生前曾以这座城堡为傲，可他无能为力，久而久之，也渐渐麻木，感觉不到所谓了。

Kylo为自己至今没杀过人而羞愧，这让他觉得自己不是一个合格的吸血鬼。他在独居的那些年里阅遍了书房所有关于捕猎的书，厨房背后圈养的动物越来越大型，可从来没什么可以杀的人出现。

等了大约十年，Kylo才遇到一个瘦削的看起来没什么力气的小姑娘，结果差点被杀掉的竟然是他。Hux还在的话一定会狠狠地嘲笑一番，说些“你太笨了，不适合做吸血鬼”之类的话。Kylo望着镜子里包扎得歪歪扭扭的伤口，忽然间胸口里泛起的疼痛盖过了肩部的皮肉伤，伴随着一股无法遏制的思念摧枯拉朽地夺眶而出。


	10. Chapter 10

Luke从未见过能将气息掩盖得这么彻底的吸血鬼，探知黑暗的灵魂所在是Skywalker家族代代相传的天赋，Luke能够通过自己的梦境看到吸血鬼栖居的巢穴，甚至能够预言他们下一步会出现在哪里。可他已经差不多十年没有再做有关吸血鬼的梦，即便他偶尔刻意地在冥想中检索整个王国的土地，也再无令他不安的影子出现。直到Rey带着染血的短剑出现在他面前，Luke才开始怀疑自己或许真的漏掉了什么。

吸饱了阳光的长剑是Skywalker家族令吸血鬼闻风丧胆的兵刃，来自古老恒星的光芒可以让被它刺穿的吸血鬼化为灰烬，就跟暴露在白昼中一样。Luke握着久未杀敌的光剑站在垮塌了一边的城堡前，他仍未感知到任何黑暗力量。他一度认为那个差点伤害Rey的家伙已经逃走了，善于隐藏的生物通常也十分谨慎。但他心里有个陌生而坚定的声音让他继续探索，告诉他今日必定不虚此行。

Kylo这天格外地烦躁，躺在床上辗转反侧就是无法入睡，索性睁开眼睛望着挂满黑色蕾丝的天花板发呆，又侧过身子将手掌按在旁边的枕头上跟箱子里的Hux说着心事。磨蹭了好一会儿，kylo才感到些许的睡意，可刚向Hux道了个安眠，正准备睡觉，便被楼上的动静惊得坐了起来。

“Skywalker？”Kylo从没见过眼前的男人，却听说过那把会发光的剑，那是终结众多吸血鬼故事的Skywalker家族的宝物。若是遇见持这种剑的人，就原地站着不动，那样会死得体面一些，Hux曾经用这样的话来让Kylo明白Skywalker家族和他们的光剑究竟是什么样的存在。

“Luke Skywalker。你是吸血鬼？”Luke盯着Kylo长而卷曲的头发下苍白的脸，血红的嘴唇，尖尖的指甲，黑色的长袍，跟他之前猎杀的那些家伙没什么两样，可他仍然没有感应到任何来自黑暗的气息，只有仅靠嗅觉就能闻见的血腥味表明这里绝非善所。

Kylo点点头，睁着乌鸦般的黑眼睛看着站在厨房门口的吸血鬼猎人，他没法逃跑，此时外面是白天，Hux还留在地下室里，他不能丢下他不管。

Luke点亮了自己的光剑，意外地发现这只看起来有些怯弱的吸血鬼在剑刃所散发出来的日光面前竟毫不退缩，只是微微眯上眼睛，眨了几下，仍站在原地不动。Luke挥剑朝着这只也许是最后的吸血鬼劈过去。Kylo肩上的伤口拉扯着疼痛不已，拖慢了他本就不快的动作，他的手臂被划破了一道口子，姗姗来迟的恐惧让Kylo慌不择路地朝着狭窄的通道中没被Luke封住的那边奔跑。那是上楼的方向，Luke发现Kylo并没有自己预计的那么难对付，他紧跟其后，追随着Kylo来到楼上，却暗暗地觉得有什么地方不对劲。

Kylo沿着楼梯跑到上层，Luke的速度比他快，却不如他熟悉这里的环境，Kylo在奔跑中变得稍微冷静了一些，放弃一览无遗的走廊，开始穿梭在各种大件的家具和暗门连通的屋子之间。可Luke并没有配合Kylo玩你跑我追的游戏，而是借助Kylo的脚步声和自己的空间感对城堡的结构进行判断，精准地将Kylo堵在了一个狭小的房间里。Kylo推开门，正打算从另一扇门出去，拉开门扉，却发现Luke正站在自己面前。

“你逃不掉的。”Luke说着，一步步将Kylo逼到墙边。

Kylo发现自己的背后还有另一扇门，立刻打开了它，却发现外面一片明媚。Kylo只顾着逃命，竟然不知不觉来到了城堡坍圮的部分，门背后的房间已经垮塌过半，阳光毫无阻挡地照射进来，Kylo本能地伸手遮住自己的双眼，绝望地瘫软在满是裂缝的木地板上，等待着死亡的降临。

宽大的黑色衣袖自高举的手臂上滑落，露出手腕上缠绕的银色链条，一枚水晶在阳光中明晃晃地闪烁，带着某种莫名的悲伤和痛苦，和Luke多年来深埋心底的掺杂着内疚的温暖记忆，那是Leia的孩子满月的时候Luke亲手戴在他脖子上的赠礼。

“Ben？你是Ben？！”Luke放下手里的光剑，阳光让他看清了某些他在幽暗的地下室所没有察觉的重要细节，Kylo额头上有几颗黑痣，跟他原以为死去的外甥一样。

Kylo听不明白Luke的话，他害怕地不停后退，只想尽可能地离这位可怕的猎人远一点。他的身体逐渐移向没有支撑的远端，腐朽的木地板嘎吱作响，断裂的碎块不停地缩小着房间的面积。

Luke在Kylo即将摔下去的刹那抱住他，将他迅速地拖进完好无损的房间，合上了门。

“Ben，我是你舅舅！”Luke解开Kylo的袍子，检查着包裹在里面的身体，经过了正午阳光的照射，它竟然完好无损。他在Kylo的前胸也发现了同样存在于Ben身上的黑点，而他的直觉更是早于他的理智证实了他的另一个更重要的猜想，“Ben，你不是吸血鬼，你是人类。”


End file.
